Sinnoh Adventures
by GroundBlast
Summary: Jonathan our main character has finished the Pokemon League in Kanto, and is planning to travel around Sinnoh. His new travelling plans might be unexpected for his partner May, but she agrees, making a promise with him. A new adventure for our her
1. Chapter 1: On the way to Sinnoh!

**Well this is my first chapter of the story**

**It involves love, friendship, promise, Pokemon, and alot more**

**Enjoy! (Jolty)  
**

Jonathan sighed and bent down to his diary and began to write. "I wonder why im so good. A lot of people respect my talents of handling the ball. I wonder things. I have been a trainer since I was eleven, but I did not leave till I was thirteen. I been a natural, won nearly all the battles I done. Though I have had some brilliant losses. I've been respected and I am today. Being sixteen is too young."

Jonathan looked upwards into the starry sky. The way has been tough but he has enjoyed every moment. Being with his Pokemon friends has made him feel that he has belongs somewhere. A Jolteon jumped onto the balcony which Jonathan was leaning on. The Jolteon rubbed his arm affectionately. Jonathan smiles at the Jolteon. He hugged the Jolteon and spoke "Lets win this."

The next morning Jonathan looked around at the nervous audience watching him in the finals of the Kanto Region League. He was facing a nameless dragon tamer who was very powerful in skill and raising. "Now Flygon, Flamethrower!" The dragon jumped in the air and breathed out a stream of fire at Jonathan's Sealeo. "Dodge it Freeze" Freeze moved to the side dodging the flames. "Now Freeze, Aurora Beam!" Freeze raised his head and a magical beam went straight to Flygon." "Uses your wings to protect yourself." Flygon did as he said however the magical beam tore right through Flygon and Flygon fell to the floor. "Flygon is unable to battle, which means Sealeo is the winner" said the referee excitedly. The tamer returned Flygon. "This battle is getting nerving. Jonathan's first Pokemon, Blaziken fell to the dragon tamer's Altaria, but Sealeo, got two in a row and knocked out Altaria and Flygon." The announcer looked at Jonathan and the tamer "So who is he going to pick?"

The tamer took out a yellow Pokeball "Salamence, go!" The dragon jumped into the air and landed on the floor and roared loudly. "Freeze, use take down!" Freeze jumped and glided to Salamence. The tamer smiled and looked at Freeze "Dragon Claw" Salamence raised his claws and retaliated forcefully. Freeze flew back and hit the wall, "Freeze!" Freeze tried to stand up, but fainted. "Sealeo is unable to battle!, so Salamence is the winner" said the referee. Jonathan returned Sealeo "well fought Freeze, rest well my friend." Jonathan looked at the Salamence. Salamence stamped his foot, showing that he has got plenty of steam left. Jonathan raised a Pokeball to his face "Fight well, Ok Jolts! Lets go!" Jolts came out of the Pokeball and placed his paws to the ground. "So its Jolteon, versus Salamence, in the final bout, who is going win this?" shouted the announcer, which stirred up the crowd.

"All right Jolts, use Hidden Power!" Jolts jumped and sent a ball of pale blue light at the Salamence. "No Salamence!" shouted the dragon tamer as Salamence got hit "Use Dragon Breath!" Salamence shot a yellow stream of light at Jolts. Jonathan smiled a bit "Protect!" A green barrier enclosed Jolts, and the attack bounced away. However Salamence flew forward and used Dragon Claw. Jolts flew back "Jolts! Use Iron Tail to stop the fall" Jolteon's tail glowed white and blocked a fatal blow to the wall. "Use Hidden Power again" Jolts sent the same blue light at Salamence. The tamer was ready this time "Use Protect!" Salamence was enclosed in a similar barrier, Jolts was in. Jonathan sensed the opportunity "Now Jolts, use thunder" Jolts sent a powerful thunder at Salamence, which made Salamence buckle and faint. "All right Salamence, return" The dragon tamer returned Salamence to his Pokeball. He sighed "You are formidable Jonathan, I have not had a amazing battle like that in years." Jonathan smiled "You fought really well though," the tamer smiled "but you won the battle." Jolts jumped on Jonathan's shoulder "you fought well Jolts" "Jol-" he responded happily.

The crowd cheered ecstatically when the battle was over. "Well Jolteon sent a Thunder which decided the battle; Jonathan is the Champion of Kanto!" Jonathan looked around and smiled. He did it; he won the Kanto League! He waved around at the people who were supporting him. He saw his friend May looking at him, very happy. "He did it" she whispered to herself "he actually won the league!" Jonathan smiled and waved more at his fans. Jolts licked his cheek happily. Jonathan smiled at Jolts. "At the stands, the ex Champion gave him the cup, and a plaque which was proof of his win. Jonathan bowed at the Champion and raised the cup in victory. May clapped happily, tears welling up in her eyes.

2 months later….

Jonathan looked around his room. "A mess" he thought and smiled "As usual." He picked up the plaque and looked at it.

_To the Champion of Kanto: Jonathan_

_Congratulations on your win of the Kanto League_

_We hope that you come again and challenge the League again_

_From the whole of the Kanto Staff, and Elite Four _

Jonathan smiled and saw a Pidgeotto fly in his room with mail in its beak. "More fan mail" Jonathan thought to himself, he took the mail and the Pidgeotto flew out. He began to open it when his mom came in his room, with Umbre "Jonathan, for the third time today, can you please tidy this room? May is coming here soon right?" Jonathan nodded, smiling a bit and placed the mail down "In ten minutes" His mom looked at him with her usual look; concern, but stern "well if she leaves this house because it is a pigsty, don't blame me." Umbre looked at Jolts, who laid on Jonathan's bed, with the same expression and left with Jonathan's mom. Jolts smiles "don't you start Jolts, "Jonathan smiled "I had enough from mom." Jonathan looked at the ferry ticket on his bed-side table. He was planning to go to the Sinnoh Region, his next adventure. Jonathan looked outside and saw all of his Hoenn, and Kanto Pokemon. There was Blazekin, Pidgeot, Charizard, Kirlia, and a few others which travelled with him across the Hoenn and the Kanto Region. Jonathan looked at Jolts "im only taking you to Sinnoh," he smiled "because you have been my main battler ever since."

Jonathan heard the door open and he looked around. There was his travelling buddy and best friend May. He smiled at her and she returned it. "Hey Jonny, um, what did you want me here for?" asked May very curiously; her heart beating fast. Jonathan smiled warmly "Well I have decided to travel." "Again?" said May looking at him wide-eyed "We have barely been here two months and you already want to travel? But where are you going?" Jonathan looked at her with steady eyes "Sinnoh," May looked back at him "Only you?" He nodded. May looked down sadly "But all of the adventures we had, in Hoenn and Kanto, your leaving that all behind?" Jonathan walked slowly to May "I loved all the times we had together" May looked down sadly "but May, I love travelling." May looked at him "And I wanted us to stay here; please stay." Jonathan smiled "I promised you that I will live here, with you next door, and that will happen" Jonathan leaned in and kissed her cheek softly "When we are older." May blushed ruby red, and looked away shyly. Jonathan looked at her "Im going May, but I promise I will be back."

The ferry started to move into the ocean. Jonathan waved farewell to his family and friends. "Goodbye Jonathan! See you soon!" Jonathan smiled and picked up Jolts and they both waved farewell. He looked at May who waved very sadly. Jonathan's smile faded a bit, but waved a final time. Jonathan went to the front of the deck and saw the sea in its glory. A few Wingulls flew around the ferry, cawing softly, schools of Finneon swam next to the ferry, jumping upwards playfully. Jonathan smiled and heard a strange caw behind him. He turned around and been bashed by a small bird. Jolteon looked at the bird and cried "Jol-Jolteon!" Jonathan looked ay the bird "S-Shadow?" The Murkrow looked at Jonathan and cawed "Murkrow-krow-Mur-Mur." Jonathan looked at Shadow surprised "you want to come with us?" Shadow nodded and cawed lightly. Jonathan smiled "Well welcome aboard Shadow." Shadow jumped on Jonathan's head in happiness and pecked it lightly. "Hey! Careful Shadow! Get off!" Jolteon smiled and watched his two friends quarrel.

What awaited our hero as he travelled to the Sinnoh Region? Will he claim victory and beat the Sinnoh League? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: A Shadow of a Doubt

**Next Chapter of my Sinnoh Adventures.**

**If you guessed, yes im Jonathan**

**(Jolty)  
**

Jonathan looked on the horizon and saw Sinnoh; his new destination, and new adventure. Shadow jumped on his shoulder and cawed lightly to Jonathan, and Jolts, was at his heels, looking at the new land. "Well Shadow and Jolts," Jonathan said "We are starting our new adventure, in Sinnoh." Jolts and Shadow smiled and looked at the horizon.

Jonathan walked off the boat and looked around the town he had arrived in. "This is Twinleaf Town, according to Professor Oak, we should go to Odale Town, to see Professor Rowan to get my new Pokedex and then sign up for the Pokemon League. Jonathan walked around Twinleaf Town "Hmm, this is Twinleaf eh?" Shadow cawed and took flight and flew around "Be back soon Shadow!" Jonathan called to Shadow. Jonathan looked at Jolts "Since there is no Poke-Centre in Twinleaf, lets get some supplies, so we can manage to go to Odale." Jolts nodded and they went to the mart.

Jonathan arrived at the mart and looked around. "Right Jolts, we need Electric and Dark Poke-Food," Jolts ran forward and pointed out the food. Jonathan smiled to Jolts and picked out the food, and went to the medicine shop, and picked out super potions. Jonathan paid for his supplies and walked out of the mart "Right lets get going," he looked upwards and scanned the air for Shadow "If we can find Shadow." Jonathan sighed "Let find him and lets move to Professor Rowan!"

A familiar caw, alerted Jonathan upwards. He saw Shadow, being chased by a plumper, more brutal bird. "Shadow!" called Jonathan, and Shadow flew on his shoulder. "I seen that Pokemon before" said Jonathan looking at the pump bird "That's a Honchkrow." A Trainer, similar age to Jonathan walked next to the Honchkrow "I'm trying to catch that Murkrow on your shoulder, so I am guessing that it is yours." Jonathan retaliated back "This is my Murkrow; Shadow has been with me for a long time!" The teenager laughed "A long time? Well it's a very weak Murkrow!" Shadow was very taken aback from that insult "Leave Shadow alone!" shouted Jonathan at the man "Who are you anyway?" The man smiled evilly "The name is Parell, and this is my Honchkrow" "the Honchkrow looked at Shadow very proudly.

"All right!" shouted a man from the crowd who was watching Jonathan and Parell fighting "There is a time and place for fighting, but not here in town!" Parell looked at the man "Professor Rowan!" Jonathan looked at him as well. Professor Rowan was a intimidating man, with white hair, and a white beard. He was wearing a white lab coat and his gaze would scare anyone into recoil. "So your Jonathan" Rowan said walking up to Jonathan. "Yes sir" he said back to him "Professor Oak told me to meet you, so I can start my new adventure in Sinnoh." Rowan nodded "Come with me, we can travel to my lab this way" Jonathan smiled "thank you sir, isn't that great Shadow?" Shadow did not pay attention and was glaring at Honchkrow "Shadow?" said Jonathan looking at Shadow.

"Here we are" said Rowan as they arrived in his laboratory in Odale Town. "Wow! "said Jonathan looking around Rowan's laboratory "Its so big!" Shadow stayed on Jonathan shoulder looking down, while Jolts ran in and sat next at Jonathan's side. "Right Jonathan" said Rowan turning his back to him "If you want to travel around Sinnoh, you need a new Pokedex" Rowan gave Jonathan a blue Pokedex, slightly different to Jonathan's original one. "Wow!" said Jonathan looking at the Pokedex, "Thanks Professor!" He held out his hand and Rowan gave it to him "I heard not long ago that you won the Kanto Championships" Rowan said. "Yes sir" Jonathan replied. "I do hope that you do not misjudge the Trainers, around here, none of these Trainer are pushovers. Jonathan smiled "I'm here to show that I am a great trainer, and I started afresh; well nearly afresh, I was going to go with only Jolteon with me around Sinnoh, but Shadow followed." Shadow smiled and blushed a bit when he heard his name. "Hmm, I saw earlier that your Murkrow got into a fight with a Honchkrow." Jonathan nodded and looked it up in his Pokedex.

_Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokemon, and the evolved form of Murkrow, at night it gathers Murkrow for its gang. In daylight, Honchkrow are usually at home, preening its feathers. _

Jonathan looked up "Yeah, Parell was taunting Shadow, and comparing it to his Honchkrow." Shadow looked behind and saw Honchkrow and Parell "Well well, isn't it the little baby Murkrow." Shadow got off Jonathan and tried to attack Honchkrow, but Honchkrow pinned Shadow down. "Get off Shadow!" shouted Jonathan at Parell. Parell smirked "Only if we have a battle." Jonathan nodded "A one on one battle." Parell nodded "My Honchkrow versus your Murkrow."

Jonathan and Parell battled outside on the grounds of Rowan's lab. "Shadow, don't be intimidated by Honchkrow's bigger size and strength; remember all the battles that we had, we can beat that Honchkrow" said Jonathan. "All Right Honckrow, use Faint Attack!" Honchkrow launched forward and hit Shadow hard. "Shadow, Night Shade!" Shadow uses a ghostly shade which made Honchkrow flinch. "Sucker Punch!" Honchkrow swiped Shadow with its wings, which badly hurt Shadow's beak." "Shadow, you alright?" said a concerned Jonathan, Shadow took the skies and began to glow white. "Shadow, that's!" Shadow charged right at Honchkrow still glowing white. "Use Swagger!" Honchkrow responded by glowing red, and making Shadow glow red, however, Shadow hit Honckrow full on. But Honchkrow did not take any damage "Use Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow send a volley of dark circles which Shadow hit, and feel again, this time fainted.

However Shadow flew up, went berserk with confusion and glowed white and charged at Jonathan. "Shadow, don't you remember me! Its me Jonathan!" Jolts called to Shadow as well. Shadow shook off the confusion, but still hit Jonathan with its attack. But Jonathan got up smiling and held Shadow "I didn't know that you learned Sky Attack." Shadow looked down obviously sad, that he injured Jonathan. Parell returned Honchkrow and looked at Shadow "Now I see that its not the Pokemon, but the trainer." Jonathan looked up "What?" Parell bowed to Professor Rowan and walked away to the road leading onwards. Rowan stood next to Jonathan looking at Shadow "Parell just arrived here just as you did, and is on the same road as you." Jonathan looked at Parell going on into the distance "Really? Well Parell next time we meet, I will win the battle."

Shadow try to fly but fell onto Jonathan's hands. "I think that battle has worn out Shadow" said Jonathan looking at Shadow very worried "How far is the Poke-Centre Professor?" Rowan looked at Jonathan and then at Shadow "Its best that Murkrow stays here, the Centre is at the other side of the town, anyway, my Laboratory is like a Centre" he smiled a bit. Jonathan nodded "Thanks Professor."

Jonathan picked up his phone and dialled his home number into the video phone. He saw his mother "_Well hello dear"_ said his mother and she smiled a warm smile. "Hey mom" said Jonathan smiling back "I'm just calling to say that I have arrived in Sinnoh." _"Oh that great dear"_ she replied _"Where are you at the moment?"_ she asked. "I'm at Odale town, in Professor Rowan's laboratory." _"Really?" _she asked "_You are there already?"_ she asked. "Yeah well, the professor gave me a lift from Twinleaf, to here," Jonathan smiled. Jolts jumped on his lap and smiled at his mother. _"Well hello Jolts." _"Listen I'm only calling to say that I have arrived , so we will talk another time." _"Ok dear. I will see you soon. Bye."_ The video phone finished. Jonathan sighed and smiled "Mom has been busy with the twins, but boy I am glad that she is fine.

Jonathan picked up the phone and dialled Professor Oak number into the video phone. _"Well hello Jonathan, how nice it is that you called me."_ said Professor Oak, when the video phone started. "Hello Professor, im Professor Rowan's laboratory at the moment." _"I am guessing that Professor Rowan helped you" _said the Professor with a smile on his face."Yes he did. I am also calling to say that Shadow tagged along when the boat left the harbour." _"I guess that Shadow wanted to be with you, ok, I will send over Shadow's Pokeball soon." _"Thank you Professor" Jonathan replied. Jonathan saw Rowan behind him "Well hello there Samuel." _"Hello there Professor Rowan," _Oak replied to him _"Jonathan, would you mind that me and Professor Rowan had a little chat?" _"No I don't," Jonathan smiled "See you Professor" he said to Oak and walked away so that the two friends could chat in peace.

"How is your beak now Shadow?" Jonathan asked. Shadow flew in the air onto Jonathan shoulder, and showing his beak, which looked a lot better. "That's good Shadow" he smiled back "So we can leave tomorrow to our next town." Jonathan smiled warmly and looked down. Now that Shadow was healed, he thought that he would be a lot better. But Jonathan felt that something was missing. He looked at Jolts "I think I am missing May" he admitted to him. Jolts nodded looking down, feeling the same pain as him. "Somehow, I wish that May could be here, travelling with me" he said to both Shadow and Jolts. "She was always amazing with her sense of style, and her..." Jonathan struggled to think of the right words.

"B-but May!" said a surprised mother to her daughter, "I thought you said that you were not travelling anymore!" May looked at her mother "But here, without Jonathan, I got no place in Littleroot, or in Hoenn at all. I feel that me and Jonathan are perfect for travelling and the best of friends." Her mother looked at her "Do you... love him?" May looked down struggling for a answer "well..."

May and Jonathan are stuck for what they feel about each other. Will May and Jonathan's paths cross once more, and will they stay as friends, or something a bit more than friends? Well stay tuned and you will find out


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival in Style

**Now the story has more of a love interest. We see Jonathan's true self, and May's lament**

**(Jolty)  
**

"Ok Shadow and Jolts" said Jonathan to his two friends who were looking at him, eagerly "Lets sign up for the Pokemon League, and then head out to Jubilife City." They nodded, and they went to the Pokemon Centre. The morning sun made the trees in the distant forest, glistens beautifully. The dawn has just broken, and morning has began a new day. Jonathan went through the doors and saw Nurse Joy standing at the desk waiting for travelling Trainers to restore their Pokemon back to full health. "Good morning there" she smiled. All Nurse Joys are exactly identical, with long pink hair, usual hospital clothes, and a lovely warm smile.

"Good Morning Nurse Joy" Jonathan smiled back at her "I am here to sign up for the Pokemon League?" Joy smiled and spoke "Ok, I will only need your Pokedex." Jonathan gave his Pokedex to Nurse Joy and she placed it in a slot. Jonathan saw his face, and two Pokemon, Shadow and Jolts, and all his info on what he has done as a Trainer. "Well Jonathan, you are all sign up to compete in the Pokemon League, now" she took out the Pokedex, and gave it back to him and also gave him a badge case. "Thank you Nurse Joy," Jonathan said taking his Pokedex and his new badge case. "You need that case for carrying your badges in."

Jonathan walked out of the Pokemon Centre and looked at the road leading to Jubilife. He returned Shadow to its Pokeball and looked at Jolts "Let go Jolts!" Jolts nodded and they began to move. "Jonathan" said a voice behind him, which turned out to be Nurse Joy "There is a call for you in the Pokemon Centre." Jonathan looked at Nurse Joy curiously "I wonder who that could be."

Jonathan went in and saw on the video phone May's mother. "Oh hey, May's mom, what you doing calling me now?" _"Jonathan" _she said back looking into his eyes_ "May left the house last night, and is taking the ferry to Twinleaf!" _Jonathan looked at her in surprise "You serious? She has? Why has she done that?" She nodded back at him _"She said that she wanted to keep on travelling with you." _Jonathan nearly fell of his seat "Really? She has done that?" _"If you are travelling with her again, please do your best to take care of her" _she responded looking at Jonathan with a very serious face. Jonathan nodded "You can trust me, like the times in the past, we will look after each other." She nodded back _"All right, tell her to call me when she has the chance to." _The phone hung up and Jonathan placed the phone in the handle.

May looked out over the sea, letting the sea spray lift her hair. "Jonathan, I am coming with you whenever you like it or not; travelling with you gives me a reason to live, a reason to be on this ferry." Beautifly fluttered on her shoulder and looked at May. "Jonathan, I don't know how I feel about you, but being in Hoenn without you, is like a flower without its prettiness," she sighed and looked out into the sea "I know we have been travelling since the beginning, but its been the best, and I do not want this to end. Beautifly flew over her head, enjoying the winds which the sea was giving. May looked up to Beautifly and sighed again "Please wait for me."

Jonathan walked back to Twinleaf Town, travelling backwards so that his best friend can join him in his new adventure. Jolts ran ahead and stopped at a Pokemon in the road. "What is it?" asked Jonathan as he looked at the Pokemon. It had blue fur in its hind legs and face, which its back legs and tail was black, with a four point yellow star on the tip. Its ears were a similar shape to its tail's end, and it had a blue turf on the top of its head. Jonathan took out his Pokedex "Isn't that a Shinx?"

_Shinx, the Flash Pokemon, when it sense a foe, its fur flashes brightly. When the foe is momentarily blinded, Shinx flees, so it does not get into a fight._

"Wow. I was right. It is a Shinx" Jonathan exclaimed to Jolts. However Shinx looked in real bad shape. Its leg looked badly burned. "Oh no!" Jonathan said and he pick up the little Shinx "Don't worry Shinx, I will protect you and take you to the Pokemon Centre." The Shinx woke up and saw Jonathan's face and closed its eyes in terror and uses Thundershock. Jonathan endured the attack and looked at Shinx "Please don't attack me Shinx, I am only trying to help you." Shinx looked at Jonathan in surprise, but fainted on the stop. "Oh no! This Shinx is in bad shape, we need to get to the next town fast." Jolts nodded and both he and Jonathan ran to Twinleaf.

May looked up and saw a few thunderclouds overhead. "Be careful Beautifly, the clouds look dangerous" she called to her Pokemon. Beautifly flew down to May and shivered a bit, "Its ok Beautifly, its just a storm, it won't hurt you." May looked onto the horizon and saw Twinleaf town "I am coming Jonathan, don't you worry" she smiled, and looked at Beautifly, and it responded happily.

The storm did not bring just lightning and thunder. Rain began to pour hard all around the sea and Twinleaf. The refugee Pokemon would wanted to take shelter from this storm ran around until they saw some sort of place to dry of from the rain. Jonathan ran as fast as he could, sheltering the injured Shinx from the immediate downpour. Jonathan went down a mudslide, which led straight to Twinleaf. "Not that far now Shinx, we will find shelter and heal your leg. Jonathan ran through the entrance and looked around for some sort of hotel. He spotted the hotel, a couple of blocks away and he immediately ran to it.

When he arrived inside he ran to the front desk "Hello there? Can I have a room?" A man walked to Jonathan and looked at him "Hello young man, you are looking for a room?" Jonathan nearly fell from that comment "Yes of course I am looking for a room, but I am more concerned about this Shinx." Jonathan uncovered his wet clothes and held the sleeping Shinx in his hands, while Jolts shook his fur from the rain. The man looked at the Shinx "That is a bad looking burn, Is this your Shinx?" Jonathan looked at him "No this is not my Shinx; when I was walking to Twinleaf, Jolts my Jolteon found Shinx lying on the road. So I picked the Shinx up and ran all the way here." The man nodded "So you need to treat the Shinx's burn" Jonathan nodded back at him "Yes sir." The man smiled warmly "Call me Terry. Come with me." Jonathan followed him and smiled back at him "I am Jonathan." Terry led Jonathan into a medicine room. "Whoa, wow" exclaimed Jonathan looking around. "This is my medicine cabinet, where I keep people and Pokemon medicine" Terry said as he walked around looking for medicine. Jolts looked around and jumped onto Jonathan's shoulder. "Ah, here it is" said Terry as he brought back a green bottle "This type of medicine will treat burns."

Jonathan placed Shinx down and looked at him very worried. Terry sprayed some of the medicine onto Shinx's leg, and Shinx winced. "Easy Shinx, this will make your burn a lot better, just hang in there" said Jonathan comforting the Shinx. Shinx opened its eyes and looked at Jonathan. Jonathan smiled warmly "Don't worry Shinx, you will soon feel a lot better." Shinx looked at Jonathan, very amazed at his words and smiled. Terry stopped spraying the medicine "All he needs is a good night sleep and he will feel better in the morning." Jonathan nodded and stood up. However the little Shinx jumped up and held down Jonathan's hand and cried negatively. Jonathan looked at Shinx "You want me to stay with you?" Shinx nodded and rub his hand and fell asleep on his hand. Jonathan smiled and sat down "I think I am going to stay with Shinx," he said to Terry. "Ok Jonathan, I will be downstairs if you need anything, I will see you in the morning." Jolts sat on Jonathan's lap and cried softly at Jonathan. Jonathan patted Jolts' head with his free hand "Thanks Jolts, but could you stay with Terry for now till Shinx wakes up." Jolts nodded happily and ran out the room.

May ran through the rain and saw the hotel "Ok Beautifly, lets go there so we can wait till the rain settle." May saw Terry and went to him "Excuse me but do you have a bed for the night, the rain has stopped me in my tracks." Terry looked at her "I'm very sorry, but we just give away our last bed." May looked down "Aw bummer, that's too bad." May suddenly looked over and saw Jolts. "Isn't that?" Jolts saw her and ran to her and hugged her. "Oh Jolts, it is really you, that means Jonathan must be in this hotel" said May patting Jolts' head. Terry walked over to May "Do you know this Jolteon" he asked her. She smiled "Yes I do, it belongs to a friend of mine." Terry smiled "Then you must be friends with Jonathan." May stood up "You mean that he is here?" Terry nodded "He is up on the nearest room to your left." May jumped on her feet and ran upstairs to the room where Jonathan resided.

May opened the door and saw Jonathan sleeping next to Shinx whose paws are still holding down his hands. May smiled to herself and saw Jonathan "I am glad you are safe Jonathan" she said, quietly closing the door. She walked down the stairs to Jolts. "Is he sleeping?" asked Terry who was putting the closed sign over the hotel front. May nodded and rubbed Jolts' head and he responded by rubbing her arm. "Seems like that Jolteon likes you" Terry said watching Jolts rub May's arm. "Yeah," she said smiling at Jolts then at Terry "Jolts has been my friend for a very long time."

Morning broke through, as a new day has started. The sun is gently shinning vaporising yesterday's rainfall. Jonathan woke up and saw Shinx sleeping peacefully on his hands. Jonathan smiled at the Shinx and picked the little Pokemon up. He walked out the room and look outside to the sea, which looked very calm and still. He walked up to the window and watched the sea moving gently back and forth. "I wonder if May has arrived here safely" he thought to himself and he smiled at Shinx. Jonathan walked downstairs and sat down at the bench near the entrance of the hotel. Shinx woke up and saw Jonathan and cried happily on his lap and rubbed his chest affectionately. Jonathan smiled and stroked the Shinx's back. "Hey Shinx, would you like to travel with me?" he asked the little Pokemon quietly. Shinx looked at Jonathan and nodded and continued to rub his chest. "That's great, we got a new member to the team" Jonathan said to himself.

Just then Jolts, ran to him and rub his leg "Hey Jolts" greeted Jonathan. Then Jonathan saw May and Terry "It seems though that Shinx has taking a liking to you Jonathan." Jonathan was not listening. He stared at May, with great happiness on his face, "May..." He stood up and ran and hugged her tight.

A beautiful reunion intertwined our heroes fate. Jonathan and May have found each other for their adventure around Sinnoh. Stay Tuned!


End file.
